


Twinkies

by DallonWho



Series: Snips, Snails, & Puppydog Tails [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 2003, Failboats In Love, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonWho/pseuds/DallonWho
Summary: got my “.” in 3rd jackass mnd ur bsns





	Twinkies

**Author's Note:**

> i and my characterizations dont speak for all trans people just myself yadda yadda

Ryan sees him and instantly frowns. “What happened?” He asks immediately.

Spencer smiles at his best friend before putting his backpack on the table across from him in the back of the school library.

“Nothing, stop being overdramatic.” He rolls his eyes, but he knows his voice didn’t come across as harsh as he wanted. He reaches across the table and steals one of Ryan’s twinkies.

Ryan’s frown doesn’t waver. “Who said what?” He asks, and it takes everything in Spencer not to roll his eyes.

"No one said anything, drama queen." Shoving the whole twinkie in his mouth, he nudges Ryan's shin under the table. Pulling a piece of paper out of Ryan's notebook, he takes a highlighter and scribbles a note before passing it to Ryan.

Ryan frowns at him before picking up the note and unfolding it.

_got my “.” in 3rd jackass mnd ur bsns_

He wants to kick himself. Crumpling the paper, he shoves it into his bag. "Sorry." He mumbles, staring down at the table. "Do you want the other twinkie?" Ryan offers, pushing it across the table.

Spencer snags it from him, and their fingers brush together. He looks up at Ryan before pinching the back of his hand."Eat your own food, you twink." He rolls his eyes, leaving the twinkie on the table.

Ryan huffs, "You're the one who's into twinks you bitch." He mumbles, shoving the snack in his mouth. He chews for a moment before asking, with his mouth full, "Wanna skip the rest of the day and watch cartoons at your place?” 

“Fuck yes Ninja Turtles.”


End file.
